Dad
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: A psychotically homicidal  vampire from Damon's past returns to seek his revenge. Damon must face his demons if he wants to survive this killers wrath and save Elena from its  murderous rage as well. please review
1. Dad

**Dad:**

Elena went to the Mystic Grill at night. She was waiting for Stefan and knowing his speed, he wouldn't be long. As she sipped her root beer, Elena looked over her math notes until Matt drew her attention.

"Hi Matt. I thought you had football practice?" Elena said this as she hugged her blond blue-eyed friend. Matt gave her a smile.

"It was canceled, can it talk to you out side for a minute?"

"Of course" Elena answered and they both walked out of the Restaurant into the cold air. Elena knew something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Matt why are…." Within seconds Matt grabbed Elena and forcefully pushed her into the ally way next to the grill. The teenage girl tried to defend herself from her crazed friend but Matt was too strong. He had her against the wall, his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Alistair told me to tell you that you had this coming." As Matt said this he wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. Elena was gasping for air. She tried to push Matt off her but everything started going black. Within moment's air returned to her lungs. Elena fell on her knees coughing. She saw her friend on his back unconscious.

"Are you ok?" A familiar figure asked, as he bended down. Elena looked up to see Stefan.

" I'm _cough _fine, check on Matt." She answered. Stefan leaned over the guy he had pulled off his girlfriend moment ago. He examined Matt that turned to Elena who was standing but using the brick wall for support.

"Mind compulsion" Stefan said.

"He said Alistair. Who Is Alistair?" Elena asked, now fully recovered. Stephan looked at her for a long moment.

"I have no idea."

**At the Salvatore manner:**

Damon was reading a book in the library. His vibrant blue eyes scanning the pages as he sipped his scotch on the rocks. Usually he would be out but he decided to play nice and skip the outside dining. A patter of footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"Stefan!" he called. Damon put his glass down and with Vampire speed got to the source. It was in his room. Damon slowly scanned the area. No sign of disturbance. Damon whirled around when he heard the footsteps again. With his speed he zoomed to his bedroom door way. He looked up and down the hallway and could not fined anything. He sighed in defeat then proceeded to rub the bridge of his nose muttering "I've got to lay off the cheep stuff." He went back to his book and his drink. After he took a sip and swallowed the amber liquid he immediately felt the pane. Damon dropped the glass. While he was upstairs ; someone had laced the brandy with vervaine and he immediately began to feel the affects. If that wasn't worse he felt a hand weave its fingers into his hair and pulled him backward onto his back on the carpeded floor. The hand belonged to a hooded figure in a red and black striped hoodi with a tare in the left shoulder reveling a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for torture. It wore blue jeans with the knees torn out, black leather fingerless gloves and steel toed army boots. But the figures worst feature was the wooden stake the size of a small spear clutched tightly in its hand. With Vampiric speed it straddled Damon's poisoned body. As it was about to give the killing blow, Damon, with the little strength he had left flipped the figure over his head. It rebounded, grabbed Damon and slammed him into a bookshelf. Damon was only a few inches off his feet, aloft by the figures hand gripping his throat. But with its other hand it shoved the wooden stake into his stomach. Damon gasped in pain, a thin trickle a blood down the side of his pale mouth. The figure pushed until Damon was impaled. It let go of his throat, leaving Damon to hang with more agony then he knew what to deal with. Damon looked at the person before him. They were about 5'8 in height and had a slim but muscular build but not as defined as his own.

"Who…are you?" Damon asked in pain. The figure pulled back its hood. It was what appeared to be a 15-year-old boy. His skin was alabaster and had eye that's were as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. His hair was black and unkempt . Damon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alistair?" he whispered.

"The one and only" The Vampire named Alistair answered.

"I haven't seen you since 1882 you look…the same" Alistair spoke.

"You're…acting like…we didn't have some good times…" Damon uttered.

"The Six years we had together were fantastic… till you abandoned me" Alistair had been looking around the room avoiding eye contact with Damon but saying the last part he looked straight into the older vampires eyes as if to hurt him.

"I… never-"

"YES YOU DID YOU DISGUSTING LIAR!" Alistair interrupted Damon with a shriek. His face was filled with malice and his eyes were storming with rage.

"You left me to fend for myself"

"I trained you…to survive." Damon countered.

"It wasn't about survival you egotistical jackass, it was about are friendship and are family." Tears were dripping profusely down Alistair's face. His eyes had turned to the vampire feeding red and his fangs were bared.

"You were my companion my Fath…" Alistair stopped himself. His face became serious as if he hadn't been crying at all.

"Alistair…you knew…who I was" Damon choked out the pain striking every one of his nerves. The young Vampire responded with his Foot kicking the Stake in Deeper, which made blood drip down Damon's chin.

"Yes… the Little Vampire looking for his slut of a mistress." Alistair laughed sarcastically.

"I've been in town for several days now and I found your ex-bitch Kathryn's double ganger and I must say her resemblance was striking." Alistair was looking down at his hands as he said this. He then looked up at Damon with vicious glee.

"Which gave me all the more reason to have her killed." Damon was more awake when he heard this.

"I compelled her friend Matt into strangling her." He then pulled back his sleeve to reveal a Rolex watch. " She should be in a body bag by now." He added.

"Now I kill you and don't worry about your brother he's just a speck of dirt under my nails, hill be to busy morning Elena." The front door blew open. Stefan with Elena in his arms appeared.

"Think again" Stefan taunted. For only a moment Alistair's face twisted into great rage but then soften into a face that showed small disappointment.

"Oh well a miner set back, stake you later Damon dearest." He then sharply turned to look at Elena, who was a little taken back by his stair.

"Kill you later bitch' and with that Alistair jumped through the living room window shattering of glass.


	2. The tale of Alistair

The tale of Alistair:

It took a little bit of effort, but Stefan managed to wrench the stake from Damon's stomach. The older vampire was caught in mid collapse by his younger brother and carried to the couch. Elena had gone down to the basement to get a couple of blood bags. When she returned to the library she found Damon lying on the plush couch. Stefan was kneeling over him, examining the wound. Damon was feverish and going in and out of consciousness.

"How is he doing?" Elena asked.

"There was Vervaine on his glass. That mixed with the wood makes a nasty combination." Stefan explained as he helped his brother drink one of the bags. After Damon drank half of a second blood bag, Elena and Stefan helped him sit up. His fever had broken and he was perfectly conscious.

"Well that was a rude awakening from the past" Damon said in his Damon way.

"Who was that"? His brother asked as he sat on the coffee table.

" Alistair. Someone I thought I wouldn't see… ever again," Damon answered.

"Could you be a little more specific? He compelled matt to try to kill me " Elena asked with an annoyed tone. Damon looked up at the ceiling with a vexed look then looked back at his brother and his girlfriend.

"Along time ago, I was in a small fishing village in Ireland. There was a fisherman a… drunken ass of a dick and he had a son." Damon explained.

"Alistair" Stefan said.

"As I was saying;" Damon flared his eyes in annoyance.

"Alistair was abused by this guy physically and verbally. I watched this kid who just wanted his fathers acceptance and love being treated like dirt. Reminds you of anyone inpurticuler?" Damon looked at Stefan when he asked this. Stefan did not want to think about his father.

"It was an autumn night, daddy was being particularly more cruel then usually and decides to lock Alistair in to a large wicker basket with a large rat." Damon took another sip of blood. "That kids screams were unbearable, so I decided to end his suffering. I tricked his father into inviting me in. then I knocked him out and then I released Alistair." Elena gave an uncomfortable look.

"The kid was all chewed up and bleeding. I let him drink from me then I killed him. Once he awoke I felt it was justice that daddy dearest was the thing that completed his transformation. That kid didn't even bat an eyelash."

"He killed him," Elena said.

"No Elena." Damon corrected.

"But you just-"

"He butchered him." Damon's eyes were dark with thought. "I watched that kid savior every minute of feeding. He prolonged it for at least an hour."

"You should have known something was wrong with him Damon." Stefan spoke darkly.

"I really don't need the lecture Stef, I was just stabbed and poisoned by a homicidal lunatic now can I finish my story?" Damon hissed. Stefan nodded.

"Any way for 6 years I trained him to be a proficient hunter, taught him everything I knew."

"Then what happened?" Elena asked.

"I got a lead on Kathryn and decided to take it. I felt that he would be able to move on but it looks like I gave him some abandonment issues." Damon chuckled sarcastically.

"If you taught him, that means he's going to be harder to kill." Stefan said as he stood up.

"But why is he after me?" Elena looked up at her boyfriend.

"Isn't it obvious? You look like the girl he feels took me away from him. He's defiantly going to want to kill you and when I say kill I mean use your blood as finger paint." Damon's voice had an edge of severity.

"The problem is, we are dealing with are first psychopathic vampire, which makes him ten times more dangerous then all the others we faced." He added. Elena could not get Alistair's stare out of her mined it was unyielding and filled with loathing. Stefan spoke "The question is, what's his next move?"

**In a ware house a mile out of town:**

Three vampires were relaxing on crates drinking and listening to slipknot. An unconscious girl was in the middle of the room tied down on a metal table.

"I understand why the boss hates Damon but why Kathryn?" One of the trio asked.

"Are my fang baby's having fun?" the trio turned to see Alistair emerge from the shadows.

"How did it go boss?" One of them asked. Alistair sighed and loomed over the girl on the table. He examined her face then spoke.

"Put it this way, plan B is now in affect. Did you feed her my blood like I asked?"

"Yes sir we are waiting for her to wake up" the female of the trio answered. They were frightened of their master. Alistair had once compelled a four year old girl to eat her mothers eyeballs from their sockets and compelled another girl to axe her parents to death, creating an old rhyme people know all to well.

"Good you can follow directions. When she wakes up feed her and bring her up to speed. I am going to go nap." As Alistair was walking away he turned back and with Vampire speed got rite into one of the trios faces. He had his hands on either side of his minion's head.

"If you ever mention that thieving bitches name again. I will torture you till you're as insane as I am which is worse then death trust me. Is that understood cupcake?"

"Yes sir" the vampire said nervously.

"Good" and with that Alistair ripped his minions ears off. As the vampire laid on the floor howling in pain Alistair walked away calling back

"Suck it up you big wimp they'll grow back."

**Next chapter up soon:**


	3. In dreams

In dreams:

Damon tossed and turned in his sleep. The vervaine was out of his system and his stomach was heeled however he couldn't get Alistair out of his mined. He could remember the night he turned the boy.

**Ireland 1876:**

Damon had thrown the fat drunken fisherman against the wall. He was slumped over unconscious. The Vampire could see the large wicker basket like box violently moving and the sounds of a boy's blood curdling screams resonated from it along with an animal cry. Damon immediately ripped the lock of the small prison and reached inside. He grabbed the squirming rat, its fur matted with human blood. With no effort he snapped its spine and tossed it over his shoulder. Damon then lifted Alistair out of the wicker basket and sat on the floor holding him at his sighed. Large blood stained bites and claw marks were on his face and body. The smell of blood and the sight was close to over powering. Alistair was shaking violently and softly crying from the pain.

"Shhh it's all going to be ok. Look at me" Damon said softly. Nervously Alistair looked into Damon's ocean blue eyes and felt the compelling power of the vampire take over hi mined. He was no longer shaking or in tears. Damon bit his arm releasing his cursed blood.

"Drink" he commanded. Alistair put his mouth on Damon's wound and let the red elixir go down his throat. The boy's wounds healed on their own, leaving only bloodstains on his clothes.

"That's enough" and with that order Alistair released his mouth. A ring of blood stained his full lips. Damon then with out warning snapped the boy's neck. Alistair fell lifeless on the floor but with ten minutes his eyes opened.

"Ware… ware am I?" Alistair was confused but his attention was drawn to Damon, who was sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He had his chair tilted back, his legs crossed over on the table and a bottle of Alistair's fathers whiskey in his hand.

"Your at home… If you could call this hovel home anyway." Damon smirked as he took another swig of Irish whiskey.

"Who are you?" Alistair asked next. Damon put the bottle down and put both feet on the floor. He leaned over with his elbows on his lap.

"I'm your second chance at life" Damon's smile was what one would call sinister. Since his transformation he had begun to change. Alistair ran to the door for escape but Damon was blocking his way. The boy gave an alarmed expression.

"What witchcraft is this?" he asked. Damon chuckled.

"No witchcraft at all I'm a va-"

"Vampire" Alistair interrupted Damon

"So you've heard of my kind" The Vampire spoke.

"Aoife the witch warned everyone of your kind coming to our village" Alistair explained.

"Well that's disappointing I always love being a surprise." Damon's eyes flashed.

"Why did you save me?" Alistair asked. Damon sighed then gave the younger man a sympathetic look.

"I know what its like to have an ass of a father" he cocked his head into the direction of Alistair's father who was still slumped over.

"He's not dead, not yet anyway." Damon added. Alistair clutched his stomach and started to slightly lean over.

"Ooh I forgot to mention… your dead" Alistair could not comprehend what the vampire just said to him.

"Your going to have to feed on someone to complete you're transformation. Or you'll die permanently"

Explained Damon.

"Turn into what exactly?" the boy asked.

"A Vampire of course." There was a long a pause. Alistair looked down at his father then at Damon.

"My thoughts exactly" Damon laughed. Alistair splashed cold water on his fathers face, waking him up.

"What… what the hell boy what happened who let you out?" His voice was angry as he looked up at his son.

"Just you, acting like a drunken Bastard." Alistair responded. His father rose up from the floor. Damon was seated at the table looking amused and unnoticed.

"You dare speak to me that way," His father yelled. Without warning Alistair slapped his father. Crimson with anger his father swung his fist at him. Alistair caught it with one hand with ease. He squeezed it, creating a bone crunching sound. Alistair's father shouted in pain and fell on his knees. Alistair then lowered himself in front of his fear struck father, his smirk became a vicious leer.

"Hearing you screams for mercy, will be more delicious then your blood" and with that Alistair sank his teeth into his fathers skin. Damon watched with wide eyes at the spectacle before him. Not even Kathryn or Stefan were this savage with their victims. After an hour Alistair was finished. Blood drenched the entire front of his body.

"I think you got more on you then in you." Damon chuckled. Alistair laughed at this as he licked the blood off his fingers.

"Who do we eat now?" the new vampire asked. Damon got up and put his arm around his protégé.

"Stick with me Alistair and you'll never be hungry again." As they walked out into the cold night Alistair said

"I never got your name" Damon's response was his signature smirk.

**next part up soon**


	4. In dreams part 2

**In Dreams part 2:**

Alistair slept on a bed made of crates and a tarp. He thought about entering Damon's mined, but he figured to let the traitor suffer on his own. Alistair never slept well and the dream he dreamed was always the same.

Berlin 1882:

"What do you mean your leaving?" Alistair looked at his sire with confusion.

"I found a lead on Kathryn. She isn't gone after all" Damon responded. Both Sire and apprentice were living in a cold water flat. The mourning sun sprang forth from the large bay window, the others were boarded up.

"Well let me get my things ill come to," Alistair said. Damon shook his head and spoke;

"Sorry Al I'm going solo for this" Alistair's look of confusion was now spiked with hurt.

"But you and I have been together for six years, did it mean nothing to you?" Damon looked up at the ceiling for a moment then looked back to his creation.

"I've had a lot of fun with you Alistair you're the first vampire I created and that's something special, but its time to leave the nest." A single tear dripped down Alistair's cheek. Damon looked unmoved.

"Turn off your emotions Alistair" The tone in Damon's voice, suggested this was more of a command then a request.

"No. I know it's easy for you to turn yours off but I cant live a lie. Please I beg you, don't leave me Damon." Alistair had full-fledged tears. He was soon on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Alistair, but this means to much." Damon started to walk into the sunlight. Within an instant he felt arms rap around his left leg. He turned to see Alistair holding on tight.

"Let me go" Damon said in an agitated tone.

"Please Damon I have no one" Alistair begged. As Damon walked into the sunlight, Alistair's hands were burning and soon would be in flames.

"Alistair be a man and let me go before you turn to ash." The older Vampire commanded in anger.

"Please don't leave me pap-"

"LET ME GO!" Damon struck Alistair across the face causing the younger vampire to sore across the room and land with a large thud. Alistair laid on the floor with his arms shaking. Damon could hear his creations quiet sobs and it brought him back to the night he turned Alistair. He remembered how hurt and scared the boy was and now he was making him relive it. Damon wanted to console him but he held it together and left into the bright sunlight.

Alistair's eyes opened at that moment. His face was dark. He would never forget what Damon did to him those few centuries ago. He left his quarters and met up with his followers and his new one in the center of the warehouse. The new member bowed with respect.

"Good girl. Wares Alex?" he asked. All the Vampires turned to the door when Alistair's other Henchman arrived.

"How did spying go?"

""Good. Elena's staying with the Salvatore's tonight" Alex answered.

"Of course. Tomorrow I want you to see what she's wearing then call Kali (the female of the vampire trio) and tell her. Shell go shopping then the boys and the new girl will go get the rest of the stuff then will execute our plan." All the vampires smiled with hunger.


	5. The son

The son:

Damon was sitting up in bed; he had slept the entire day and it was now night. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said. Elena came in and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the vampire's bedside holding a cup of rich red blood for him to satisfy his hunger.

"How you feeling?" She asked in a sentimental tone. Damon took the cup and after he finished a sip he responded

"Like a psycho impaled me through the stomach." His tone was laced with sarcasm with a hint of dry whit.

"He must really hate you." Elena said.

"He would be on top of the list." Damon took another sip then placed the cup on his bedside table.

"Why did you create him in the first place?" she asked. Damon shifted.

" For kicks" his smirk made Elena exasperated.

"Damon, Alistair tried to murder both of us and he almost succeeded so cut the sarcasm."

"Ok I'm sorry, call my joking a tool to hide my feelings." Even though he was still being a jokester, Elena saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well ill tell you one thing he was an interesting replacement of Stefan." Elena looked at the uncomfortable expression Damon was making.

"You think he was Stefan's replacement?" he asked.

"Well yah you were mad at him so you decided to create a vampire to take his place." Elena posed for a moment as she looked at the uneasy vampire before it all clicked.

"Oh my God… Alistair wasn't a brother… he was a son" It all made sense now. The betrayal in Alistair's eyes were not one of a brother but of a child betrayed by a parent.

"When I was human" Damon began "Guys my age were already starting families. All my friends were in their twenties and the had sons to play with and daughters to spoil. Before I knew Kathryn was a vampire I wanted to have a couple of boys and a girl and grow old with her." Elena sat quietly and kept listening.

"Its not Alistair's fault he's like this. I knew there was rage and hurt in him and I exacerbated it" He took another sip of blood. "I saw in him the son I always wanted, strong, smart now because of me he has to live with his madness because of my selfishness."

"Don't beat yourself up. The past is the past we now have to look at the future" Elena put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Her touch was intoxicating. Elena's phone then went off destroying the mood. She answered, it only to hear a voice that sent fear racing through her mined,

"Hello Elena" Alistair greeted.


	6. Hostages and plans

"What do you want?" Elena asked harshly.

"I just wanted to know how my dear Damon's doing. Did I leave a scar?" Alistair's voice infuriated the doppelganger. Damon could hear the exchange and outstretched his hand to receive the phone. Elena wouldn't let him touch it much to his annoyance.

"I know why your angry Alistair but…."

"Elena so innocent to think you can reason with an insane person. It doesn't work that way bitch Damon dies and anyone who try's to stop me."

"How did you even get my number?" was Elena's next question.

"Your friend matt was so nice to give it to me when I asked well…compelled if we want to be accurate."

"Give me the phone" Damon ordered. Elena ignored him.

'This is the scoop Sweets, I have a couple of your school chums keeping me and my friends company and we want you to join." Elena and Damon exchanged fearful glances.

"Your…lying" The doppelganger countered. In that moment Elena heard the sound of flesh ripping and a person screaming in agony.

"You hear that? I just ripped one of your classmates fingers off and next I'm going to pluck out their eye."

"No stop!" Elena screamed.

"Glad we understand each other. You and Damon come to the high school and we will let the blood sacks go and don't be afraid to bring Stefan and the others…I haven't eaten yet." Elena did her best to hold back her emotions

"Fine we will meet you their."

"Wonderful! And keep in mind Elena…for every hour I wait someone looses a body part." Alistair hung up.

Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric, Stefan and Bonnie sat in the living room of the boarding house discussing the hostage situation.

"Our problem is we don't know how many vampires he has at his disposal" Stefan interjected.

"Yeah but we have two highly capable vampires, not to mention a witch a were wolf a vampire hunter and a guy that cant be killed" Caroline said brightly.

"One problem with that, theirs no full moon tonight" Tyler added.

"Will be fine, Bonnie any protection spells?" Jeremy turned to look at his girlfriend.

"They all kneed to be cast in ritual form and we don't have that kind of time," Bonnie answered apologetically.

"So we arm ourselves to the teeth and cut them down" said Alaric. They got what they needed including wooden stakes and vervaine laced mace and headed out the door.

"You're not going with out me" Elena turned in the doorway to see Damon.

"You can't come with us" Stefan said a matter of factly.

"I'm the reason he's in town besides he wants to kill Elena too"

"That what will get him out of hiding. We know he has other Vampires, me being there will weed him out then Stefan can go in for the kill. You being there could just make things worse. He doesn't want to kill me as much as you." Damon ignored the explanation.

"I'm going. End of discussion." As Damon went to step outside an invisible force stopped him.

"Sorry Damon you're a risk" It was Bonnie talking. Her magic blocked the vampire from leaving the house.

"You are not doing this let me out now!" Damon roared.

"I'm sorry Damon we will be back soon?" Elena apologized then went with the others to the school hearing Damon yell for her return.

"Elena he will kill you. ELENA!"


End file.
